Leo Dooley
Leo Francis Dooley is the 17-year-old bionic teen who is Adam, Bree, and Chase's step-brother and their closest friend alongside Calla. He is considered a social outcast in most circumstances considering his small amount of friends. Donald had a lack of trust for Leo due to Leo's tendency to accidentally destroy things, but has started to change his opinion, as he made Leo the team's "Mission Specialist." He gained a bionic arm in You Posted What?!? after his right arm got extremely injured by Taylor. He gains a bionic leg in Space Elevator when the elevator crushes his left leg severely. He is portrayed by Tyrel Jackson Williams. Biography TBA Powers and Abilities *'Laser Sphere Generation:' In You Posted What?!?, according to Douglas, Leo can generate laser energy and form them into laser spheres from his fingers and shoot them from his hand. This is also Leo's main bionic ability as being the one he uses the most. It is also strong enough to knock out Krane and they can set things on fire. The laser bolts can knock out powerful bionic humans, such as Taylor, or even Krane as stated above, or blast objects to pieces or blast aside metal. **'EMP Generation:' Leo discovered a brand new bionic ability where he can combine laser spheres with another bionic person (usually Taylor) to generate an EMP to knock out any electrical equipment. *'Pyrokinesis:' Leo can generate fireballs in a similar way to his laser spheres, which he can use to throw and get something up. *'Super Strength:' Just like his big brother Adam, Leo's arm is shown to have superhuman strength, allowing him to be strong enough to crush Perry's hand and making it become swollen. And in Armed and Dangerous, Leo uses his bionic strength to lift up the couch with one hand without visible strain in a similar manner to how Adam lifted it one-handedly. Also, like Adam, he was not visibly discomforted by the weight of the couch and balanced it well in his hand. In Bionic Rebellion, Leo used his super strength to throw Tank out of the window. However, some metals take him a while to break with his arm. *'Energy Transference:' This is one of Leo hidden abilities until Rise of the Secret Soldiers. Douglas unlocks this ability for him to fight the bionic army. This ability can absorb any type of energy source and it can be used medically (though this is highly discouraged due to the life-risks). Leo defeated Taylor for the first time with this ability. While Leo used the ability to heal Donald, it's not clear if it can be used to bring a dead person back to life. He can also absorb kinetic energy, which was how Leo was able to catch the falling space elevator. *'Bionic Leg:' In Space Elevator, Donald gives Leo's left leg bionics because it was broken by the elevator, and he was afraid he couldn't go any missions. The only known capabilities include super strength as shown when Leo kicked the basketball a great distance using his leg and when it bounced back, it knocked Donald down. In The Vanishing, his leg was shown to be even stronger than his bionic arm, being able to tear through a steel wall, something his bionic arm only put a small dent in. Behind the Scenes TBA | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Males